Katy the Norwegian Forest Cat
"Change isn't evil, it doesn't take way from yours or anyone else's life—so don't try to keep something bad going, because if it's not me, someone else will break this chain holding this family down!" -Katy the Norwegian Forest cat Katy the Norwegian Forest Cat is a dark, serene and peaceful 17-year-old who lives alone in the dark forest of Naut Ter Dah. Daughter of the world's greatest couple in a family of super villains, Katy, even before she was born, had her life already planned out for her. Solaris Flare and Selma Solute, her parents, had been thinking of her evil name, super power, school, husband, and so on. In a big family, you wouldn't think much would be paid attention to her, but she was the pride and joy of her family. All of her life things went as plan and she made her parents proud, though she didn't feel right about the choices her parents made. Living where evil was good and good was evil, she brought it upon herself to understand what was actually right. In her first year for high school, she befriended Vex, a girl from the Ore Max high school for future leaders. There, Vex told Katy she had it all wrong about being a super villain; Katy had sensed it for a long time and was happy she had been right all along. Vex and Katy were friends until she was being hunted by Devin the Mink, her "future husband". After holding off many dates, Devin asked Katy's parents to set up a date for them. Of course, because Katy's parent's adored Devin and wanted them to get married, they set up the date so they could get to know each other. Not that it would make a difference because they ultimately would be forced to marry, and Devin's obsession for Katy didn't help. Katy found out Devin was even more crazy, intelligent, and creepy than she had expected. When she tried to loose contact with him, he kept following her, asking why she hadn't called him and why she was ignoring him. Eventually he forced the relationship with force, and upon trying to defend herself she broke her arm hitting him in the face. That, of course, backfired as he grabbed her arm, snapping it. She never told her parents in fear of him hurting her more, and she moved deep into the woods to Devin nor anybody else could find her or hurt her. She is in danger from the wildlife in the forest, but has been peaceful, practicing her gemstone powers and learning the art of defense to one day come out of hiding deep in the woods. Personality Katy is extremely calm and mature. She expresses herself in a way that states her point clearly and assertively while being kind and polite, but will lash out when a command has to be repeated mnay times. Katy, going on 18, knows she is not wise enough to venture out, and looks foward to being free to be herself around her family when they accept her. Alone, Katy is cheery, and around others she acts adult-like, though she confuses "boring" with "adult-like" and "mature". No one has seen her apart from her dull impression on others. Relationships -- Powers -- Weaknesses -- Stats -- Gallery -- Fighting stuff ughguh.png Transparent plz.png WHAT WHO IS THIS NOW.png Category:Cats Category:Females